


Mirror

by 1eye



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Mirrors, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1eye/pseuds/1eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki looks beautiful in Shuu's mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

“You look absolutely gorgeous, mon cher.” 

Tsukiyama and Kaneki sat stark naked on Tsukiyama’s bed in front of a full length mirror, Kaneki in between Tsukiyama’s spread thighs. Tsukiyama’s hands wandered all over Kaneki’s body, caressing his chest, massaging his thighs, stroking his erect member. 

“But do you know what would make you look even more beautiful?” Tsukiyama continued, voice barely above a whisper in Kaneki’s ear. “If you were sitting on my cock.” 

Kaneki shivered at those words as he lifted his ass and lowered himself onto Tsukiyama’s dick with the his help. Both of them moaned as Kaneki slid all the way down, his asshole already slick and prepped. 

“See, look at that,” gasped Tsukiyama. “Do you see me inside you?” 

Kaneki could only nod at the reflection of Tsukiyama’s cock disappearing between his spread thighs. 

“Tres bien. Now move.” 

Obediently Kaneki began fucking himself on Tsukiyama’s cock, pushing himself up till only the tip was left, then sitting back down with a lewd squelch. 

“Nnn—ah!” He couldn't help but make noise as that thick length moved inside him. Meanwhile Tsukiyama sucked and nibbled all along Kaneki’s shoulder and neck, his hands playing with Kaneki’s nipples as they held him tight. 

Kaneki watched himself in the mirror intently. He saw his movements grow more erratic as he approached his orgasm. And by the noises Tsukiyama was making in his ear, he was getting close as well. 

“Kaneki-kun’s insides—so hot and—ah, tight!” 

Kaneki adjusted his angle so Tsukiyama’s dick was hitting his prostate. Increasing his pace, he practically bounced in Tsukiyama’s lap until he felt the thick member inside him release with a twitch. 

“Ahhhhh,” he gasped at the feeling, coming as well. Tsukiyama-san’s cum felt so good inside him. 

Kaneki lifted himself off Tsukiyama’s dick and the two of them fell backward onto the bed, panting heavily. Kaneki rolled over and rested his chin on Tsukiyama’s chest, smiling at his flushed face. Tsukiyama smiled back. 

“So beautiful…” murmured Tsukiyama.


End file.
